Fifth wheel trailer hitches have long been used to tow a fifth wheel trailer. Fifth wheel hitches have been mounted within the cargo area of pick-up trucks. Commonly, the fifth wheel trailer hitch has a skid plate with a slot therein. The slot is open at its rear end to receive a kingpin extending downward from a trailer pin box. A lock mechanism is located under the skid plate and a commonly uses a jaw like device and is located under the skid plate and secures the kingpin in the skid plate slot. The lock mechanism commonly uses a jaw like is device and is often controlled by a handle that extends from the side of the hitch box under the skid plate that can be reached from outside of the cargo area.
The fifth wheel hitch is mounted on a truck. In order to mount the trailer, the truck backs up under the trailer such that the kingpin slides laterally into the slot. However, if the trailer is not level, it is often difficult to determine if the kingpin and skid plate are adequately aligned because of the different cants of the kingpin and skid plate. Furthermore, the tilting of the kingpin with respect to the skid plate can cause a rough engagement which may even cause uncomfortable tilting to the truck.
Fifth wheel hitches that tilt its skid plate to accommodate a smooth engagement between the truck and the trailer have been developed. Some of these skid plates do not have a mechanism to affix the skid plate after engagement has been made. Affixation of the skid plate with respect to the rest of the housing and the truck may be desirable during towing to reduce side to side rocking of the trailer pin box on the fifth wheel hitch. Other skid plates do have the option to be positively locked out from side to side rocking motion. However, the anti-rock lock-out mechanisms devised to achieve these purposes have been relatively complex and add to the expense of the fifth wheel hitch. Furthermore, these anti-rock lock-out mechanisms are controlled by an inconveniently positioned lever which must be actuated from within the cargo area.
What is needed is a fifth wheel that has a tiltable skid plate that provides a smooth and even engagement of the fifth wheel hitch with the kingpin on the trailer and provides full bearing surface support for the kingpin box. What is further needed is an anti-rock lock-out mechanism that may be conveniently selected to automatically engage when the skid plate becomes level. What is further needed is a fifth wheel hitch that can accommodate the tilting skid plate and automatic anti-rock locking mechanism in an expeditiously manufactured construction.